


季少爷和高老板

by Pandorazhou0620



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorazhou0620/pseuds/Pandorazhou0620
Summary: 车技不佳，瞎几把开





	季少爷和高老板

今年天冷得晚，眼瞅着都立冬了，还不见有转天的迹象，太阳晒得人都懒洋洋的。  
街角晒太阳的几个闲人正凑在一起闲聊。一来二去话题就聊起说城东季家少爷置了个小院儿金屋藏娇呢。  
“哟，季少爷自己长得天仙似的，他看上的得是个什么样的天姿国色啊？”  
“听说是高家班的角儿。”  
“高家班？那得是胡老板吧？”  
“胡老板？那可真的也是够姿色攀上季少爷这根高枝儿了。”  
“高家班的角儿也不止胡老板一位啊。”  
“嚯，难不成还能是高老板？”  
“这要是高老板，那季少爷……”说话的人给了周围的人一个意会的眼神，一群人眉来眼去了一番，发出了意味深长的笑声。

季少爷金屋藏娇的小院儿里，银杏叶落了一地金黄。朝南的卧房里，季少爷吃过午饭正躺在软榻上小憩。  
院门被推开了，闭着眼的季少爷半睁开眼，侧耳听着。  
来人的脚步放得很轻，踏在一地的落叶上只发出了些微响动。  
季少爷听着脚步声直向着南屋来了，嘴角翘起了一抹笑痕。  
闭着眼在软榻上挪腾了一下，待来人推开门时就见软榻上已经空出了一人的宽度。  
进来的人正是名满港城的“高家班”的班主高老板。  
“你怎么又穿得这么少？”  
高老板还没来得及高兴季少爷的贴心，就看软榻上背对着自己躺着的季少爷身上就穿了贴身的里衣，身上也没有盖个外衫或者毯子。  
季少爷还是背对着门口躺着，懒洋洋地回了一个字：“热。”  
“热你也不能这么闹，都要立冬了。回头着凉生病，也是你自己难受。”  
高老板说着一路脱去了外衫后走到了榻前脱了鞋躺了上去。  
“这不是有你吗？”季少爷转身把自己蜷进了高老板怀里。  
“我就是个暖炉？”高老板低头在季少爷的眉心间落下一个亲吻，调整好自己的姿势，仔细地把怀里人护得不漏一丝风。  
季少爷的手搭在高老板的胸口上捏了捏，猫儿似的唇翘起了一抹得意的笑：“不然你以为我图你什么？”  
“嗯……美色？钱财？”  
“呸。”季少爷啐了高老板一口，“你可出去听听吧，金屋藏娇的是我。”  
“是是是，你你你，出钱的是大爷。大爷，可要小的好好伺候伺候你啊？”高老板说着，手上就开始不规矩了起来。  
感觉到了高老板的手正在往敏感的部位下滑，季少爷可算是舍得睁开眼瞧着眼前人了。  
带着嗔意的猫儿眼对上了笑意盈盈的凤眼，季少爷还没来得及说什么，好看的猫儿唇就被人给用唇堵住了。在腰间盘桓着的手也探进了衣服底下。  
高老板唱武生，常年练功气血旺盛，温热的手掌贴着季少爷微凉的肌肤，把季少爷熨帖得极为舒坦，喉间飘出了舒服的轻吟声。  
很快，季少爷就被高老板褪去了衣物，赤裸的躺在高老板的臂弯中。  
身骄肉贵的小少爷，常年不见日光，浑身上下都散发出耀目的莹光。高老板可是爱极了季少爷这一身嫩肉，立刻迫不及待地在上面留下点点红痕。  
“唉，你轻点儿。你属狗的吗？”  
兴头上的高老板下嘴没了轻重，可把小少爷给惹得不高兴了，揪着高老板的头发，把人从自己被吮咬到发红的乳尖儿上挪开，抬腿就要把人踹下床去。谁成想这一抬脚，正好把自己给送进了狼口。  
高老板顺着季少爷的姿势就把两条细白幼嫩的长腿给搭在了自己的胳膊上，双手顺着腿根就把季少爷丰腴的臀肉捏了个满手。  
“那可不就是属狗的，就爱啃你这块香骨头。”高老板没脸没皮地冲着被情欲熏红了眼的季少爷一笑，嘴上毫不客气地叼住季少爷腿根的嫩肉研磨起来。  
手里是柔腻的臀肉，嘴下是嫩滑的细肉，耳边是小少爷期期艾艾的娇喘，高老板顿时觉得裤子里早就胀大的阳物又硬挺了几分。  
“乖乖，你看你几日不来见我，把我给想的。”  
高老板终于是放过了两瓣被揉到红软的臀肉，一手将季少爷揽进怀中，一手抓着季少爷的手探进了自己的裤头里。  
季少爷瞪着猫儿眼连娇带嗔地看了高老板一眼，手上倒是自觉地撸动起了手里的热物。  
高老板登时喜得将季少爷摁在怀中一通好亲，又腾出手好好地把季少爷早已翘起的阳物好生伺候了一番。  
很快，季少爷便在高老板手中泄了阳精。高老板取过床头摆着的软巾将手擦干净，又从床头的小柜里掏出一盒膏脂来。  
浑身乏力的季少爷此时只能任由高老板将手指探进了自己的股缝里。正是情动，又早已是习惯了欢好的身子，很快，高老板就感觉到季少爷那处销魂窟已经准备好了。  
高老板也没再多话，脱去自己的长裤，将早已饥渴难耐的硬物抵在被揉到松软的穴口研磨着。  
季少爷本是做好了准备放软了身子等着身上人给自己带来极乐，偏生高老板日常就爱逗这小少爷，在床上更是劣性尽显。  
热铁在股缝间研磨了好一阵，将白嫩的臀肉磨到泛红，高老板眼看着季少爷身下那张小嘴儿开合着叫着要吞下自己的热物，偏要在此时装那治水的大禹过门不如。  
季少爷被逼红了眼，斥到：“你若是不做就滚出去。”  
高老板坏心地俯下身将季少爷莹润的耳垂含进唇间轻咬着，“你喊两句好听的来听听我就进去。”  
“你……”  
季少爷正要反抗，高老板却是掐准了时机将下身的硬物往穴口上一顶。那穴口立马喜滋滋地将高老板的阳物含住，季少爷也顿时软了身子，再做不出什么强硬之举了。  
可是才入了个头，高老板便又不动了。季少爷抬腰想要自己动，却被高老板两条刚劲有力的手臂给摁住动弹不得。  
小少爷眼眶里含着的泪立马就下来了，“你……讨厌……”  
软乎乎的嗔骂毫无杀伤力，倒是勾撩得高老板更加不肯罢休了。轻摆劲腰在穴口处浅浅抽插，就是不给个痛快，非得要从季少爷嘴里讨到便宜才罢休。  
季少爷被逼得没法儿，只得服软到：“哥哥，好哥哥……求你……”  
“求我做什么？”  
“求你……肏我……”  
话落，粗大的硬物便长驱直入重重地捣进了紧致的肠道内，接着就是一阵操干。季少爷只能搂着高老板的脖子，哼哼唧唧地挨着。层层叠叠的穴肉紧紧地吸吮着男人的阳物，穴口被磨成了淫糜的艳红色。  
身下用力，高老板嘴上也没闲着。季老板身材看着清瘦，但该有肉的地方倒是分毫不少。除却掉上下两张小嘴儿，季少爷这身上最惹高老板喜爱的就是那饱胀的胸肉。高老板手上用力将季老板的上身抬起来，把那微微隆起的乳肉送至嘴边，张嘴就将软嫩的胸肉和顶上的奶尖儿含进了嘴里亵玩了起来。  
这上下两重的刺激惹得季少爷觉得自己身上又热了几分，穴道内也越发地湿润了起来。  
高老板自然是感受到了自己的下身越发畅快，于是松开了嘴里已经被玩弄到红肿的奶尖儿，探身在季少爷耳边说到：“听听，你这小嘴儿正被我插得在叫唤呢……”  
季少爷怎么架得住高老板这等嘴上没羞没臊的，红着脸就用自己的唇将高老板的嘴堵住。  
送上门来的美味，高老板自然是不会放过的，于是又是一番唇舌纠缠，把个小少爷吻了个浑身酥软，瘫在高老板怀里。  
高老板也已经被季少爷那贪吃的小嘴儿紧绞着就快要到巅峰了，于是双手掐着季少爷的细腰大开大合地操干起来，直把小少爷顶得上气不接下气地喘息着。  
眼看着那艳红的穴口被捣出了白沫，细白的臀肉也被囊袋拍打着泛出了红色，高老板又快速地抽插了数十下，终于是在季少爷的哭声和痉挛着的穴道里泄了身。  
躺下把全身还沉浸在快感中轻颤着的季少爷揽进怀里，高老板伸手捞起一旁的长衫将季少爷盖住，一手轻拍着季少爷的背脊，一手将季少爷的手握住伸至唇边轻吻着安抚。

小院里，一地杏黄被微风吹卷出一阵细碎的声响，冬日午后的暖阳晒得墙头趴着的小猫懒洋洋的。  
街头巷尾的好事者门见着高老板进了季少爷的小院儿良久未曾出来，彼此交换了一个意会的眼神……关于季少爷和高老板的八卦，依旧在城里流传着……


End file.
